cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eva
|enemies = Professor Whiskers, thugs, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots |likes = Tech, helping others, her friends, justice, children, sitting on Matthew's shoulder, having fun, flying |dislikes = Fighter jets, injustice, her teammates in danger, confrontations, immature behavior |powers = Genius-level intelligence|weapons = Her claws and beak |fate = Remains a North Wind agent and becomes Matthew's personal assistant}}Eva '''is an intelligent snowy owl and a major character in the feature film The North Wooten and in the Black Lion franchise. She's an extremely intelligent snow owl who works as the Intelligence of the North Winds. She becomes affiliated with Matthew as his technological assistant. Background Eva lived in the Arctic with her parents when she was only five years old. Her father was a war hero and about to fight his deadliest enemy, the Falcons who want to gain control of the Owls' land. Even Eva was trained to fight like her father, she was very skilled with computers and was hoping to expand the Owls' technology when she grows into an adult. When Eva turned sixteen years old, she was accepted into the North Polar University. During her times at the university, her technological genius not only expanded the university, she became a popular student. Her parents could not be anymore proud of their daughter. After graduating from the university, she began to work at the Owl Base, where she was the IT specialist. One week later, Eva's father went into the war with the Falcons. During the war, an unknown fighter entered the Arctic and began to shoot multiple birds down, including Eva's father. Once all of the birds were shot down, the fighter jets scattered and attacked multiple birds. Luckily, most of the birds survived except for Eva's mother. Before the fighter jets could do more harm, the North Winds came over and took the pilot into custody. Just as Classified was about to head back to his lair, he noticed Eva sitting on the edge of an iceberg, crying. He assumed that the birds who were shot down, were her parents. To make her feel like, she's family, he took Eva aboard the North Wind plane back to the lair where she became the Intelligence and Analysis of the North Winds. Personality Eva is an extremely focused and intelligent owl who hasn't met a problem, she can't solve. She is fiercely independent and is willing to do everything she can to make her parents proud. With Eva being a North Wind agent, she takes the opportunity of using the North Wind's advanced technology to liberate the world of villainy and crime. Upon meeting Matthew and seeing his advanced technology, she planned on helping him protect his kingdom whenever he needs help. She doesn't like it when science is being used for a selfish gain. Even Eva looks stern and austere, she poses as a motherly figure for friends especially towards Classified and Matthew. When Classified lost his brother, she comforted him when she was at the hospital and cemetery with the wolf. With Matthew, she understood what he was going through since their both orphans. When Matthew and Classified argued, Eva did everything she could to break up the fights, seeing that it could lead to an offensive insult. At the end of the film, Eva enjoys seeing Matthew and Classified treat each other like brothers. Eva also has a fun side and enjoys spending time with her friends, usually at the end of an episode. Physical appearance Eva is a slender and beautiful snow owl. She has green eyes, grey beak and she sometimes wears a headset. Powers and abilities * '''Owl Physiology: '''Eva is an anthropomorphic snowy owl. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''As mentioned in her backstory, Eva is extremely intelligent and it encouraged to influence the North Wind technology and Woodland Kingdom technology to do more greater wonders for the world. * '''Flight: Obviously as a bird, she can fly but with North Wind technology, her wings are able to withstand the hot temperatures in Columbia or anywhere else. * '''Speed: '''Usually with her booster packs, Eva can fly at an incredibly fast rate of speed. * '''Immortality: '''Eva is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The North Wooten Eva is introduced when the thugs almost had the opportunity to capture Gaspard and Robo. She flies over to two of the thugs and knocks them out with a metal rod. Aboard the ship back to the North wind Lair, Matthew was introduced to the North Wind agents. Once they arrived back at the lair, the North Winds got more information on what Whiskers was planning to do until he called himself. He informed the North Winds that with the kidnapping in America being a success, he'll be able to kidnap the rest of the kids, outside of America. Matthew and Robo planned to get aboard the ship with the North Wind but Classified refused, since it was dangerous. He ordered his workers to send the young genius to Canada, where he'll be safe. However, Matthew and Robo stowaway in the ship and offered to help when the North wind failed to catch Whiskers in Germany. The next day, the North Wind stopped by Rita's workshop to get information on Whiskers' plan since she was able to hack into the computers. They learned that Whiskers' next target is a cooking contest in Paris, France. Classified was about to discuss his plan, not before Gaspard offered to share his ideas with the North Winds but the wolf leader rudely told the young genius to stay quiet. However, Eva along with Corporal and Short Fuse convinced Classified to let Gaspard tell the gang, his plan (much to the latter's dismay). Eva was ordered to position the giant aluminum pot to fall onto Whiskers. The plan proved successful but when Whiskers was under the giant aluminum pot, he made an escape with the child chefs and Robo (who was in disguise). The North winds quickly fled to the plane and tried to catch up to Whiskers' jet. Unfortunately, the mad scientist fired a nuclear missile at the North Winds. Luckily, they were able to escape before the missile destroyed the plane. While Gaspard, Eva, Corporal and Short Fuse were knocked out by the blunt force, Classified successfully fixed the ship and they flew to Whiskers' remote island where they tried to decided on a plan to rescue Robo. Matthew and Classified began to argue over whose plan is better. The argument led to Classified coldly insulting Matthew's deceased father. Deeply offended by that insult, Matthew ripped off his pendant and threw it on the ground while he ran to a log and silently cried over the thought that he might never see his dog or friends ever again. When Corporal opened the pendant, he, Eva and Short Fuse saw the picture of Matthew's deceased parents. She felt sympathy for Matthew and comforted him while he told Classified, his backstory. After Matthew and Classified reconciled they worked together to rescue Robo and the other kids. Unfortunately, the North Winds were captured and sentenced to their painful deaths while Matthew was sent to the experimentation room. Luckily, thanks to Robo, he was able to free the North Winds and lead them to a mutant Matthew. They were to free him of his monstrous trance. Once that was done, they launched themselves into space where they created a laser to change all of the mutant kids in one zap. But they were confronted by Whiskers and his men. The North Winds were able to defeat Whiskers and his men, not before discovering Whiskers is the murderer who killed Classified's brother. During the final battle, Classified was brutally knocked out but the North Winds were able to revive Classified after Whiskers fell into a black hole. The kids were transformed back to normal and the North winds safely returned to Earth where they were praised for their heroism. For his bravery, Matthew was made an honorary North wind agent and was placed on Classified's team. The Black Lion Eva serves as a major character in the cartoon series. Category:Owls Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Arctic animals Category:North Wind agents Category:Wooten characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Agents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spies Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Tritagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:English characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:European characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Dancers Category:Scientists Category:Inventors